A Childrens Promise
by InaCuddles15
Summary: In The Last Year of Middle School Sesshomaru Has To Leave.Rin is heartbroken and Sesshomaru Relieves Some Of Her Pain By promising Her That He Will Come Back For Her.How Long Does It Take Him To Fulfill It?How does Rin React When he Finally comes for her? (Being Continued!)


A Childrens Promise

"Sesshomaru, please don't go", Rin said as she clung to the boys arm. "I want you to stay here with me", she pleaded. He could see the tears gathering in her chocolate filled eyes.

"I want to, but I can't." As he said this he wiped a single tear flowing down her cheek with his thumb. He cupped her cheek in his palm as he continued, "I promise I'll come back for you though." Looking deeply into her eyes he neared his lips to hers. There was a slight pause as he waited to see how he would be accepted. Her response was to close her eyes and wait; I pretty blush settling on her cheeks. Accepting this answer Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Rins waiting ones. It was a bit awkward, for neither of them had ever shared a kiss before, but it was still full of passion and child innocence. Sesshomaru could taste her sadness on her lips and that made him pull her close in a loving embrace. He didn't want to leave her alone. She was his everything and he would never let anything, or anyone, hurt her. That was the reason he had to leave. To protect her.

'She might not understand it now, but she will in time,' Sesshomaru thought as he pulled away from his first young love. They stared deeply into each other eyes, secretly promising each other to never forget. The late summer wind blew around them as they hugged one last time.

Rins eyes snapped open as she woke up with a jolt. Her breathing was jagged as she looked at the red numbers that glowed in the darkness of her room.

5:34 AM

She had thirty minutes before her alarm when off, signaling her to get ready for her first day of senior year. Rin Stared at her ceiling as she calmed her breathing and pounding heart.

'What the hell was that about?' she thought as she recalled the dream she was having. Her eyes saddened as she realized she had not thought of Sesshomaru for a very long time.

' How long has it been? 3 years? God, it has been 3 years.' Rin took a deep breath as she sat up on her bed. 'I wonder if he is still going to come for me. He did promise after all, and Sesshomaru was never one to break a promise.' She smiled as her mind drifted back into time. 'Especially to me.' She shook her head, 'Ugh, what am I thinking? That was just a children's promise. He isn't coming back. Not like it matters anyway, he left a long time ago.'

Deciding that she had enough time to go out and enjoy a, very rare, long soak in the hot spring, she got up. After grabbing her towel, clothes, phone, and shoes she headed downstairs and towards the backdoor to the backyard. Humming to herself as she walked the ways to the natural stone tub of water, she mentally calculated how much time she should actually be out there. '30 minutes shouldn't hurt.' She thought.

After a couple minutes of walking she finally arrived at her destination. Grabbing the cucumber-melon shampoo and conditioner she had stashed beside a tree, she started to take off her clothing. The forest was completely alone since there was no one that lived by for miles and miles, except for her family of course. So she was sure that she was safe from any prying eyes. Rin admired the beautiful tree that bloomed white and pink flowers over her head as she neatly folded her clothes and laid them in the grass. Rin dropped the bathing utensils on the ground as she slowly submerged herself completely into the warm water. She swept her bangs from her face as she came up for air.

' I should wash up before I think about just relaxing in here. Then I won't be in such a hurry if it gets too late.'

Washing her hair in her favorite shampoo she thought about her last year of school before she would finally be able to go out into the real world. She knew that she should be excited, and in a way she was, but she was mostly scared shitless. She knew that she would have to move out soon after graduation. That way Kohaku would have somewhere to stay if their parents went completely crazy.

Rin lifted herself out of the natural stone tub to scrub her body of any dirt . When she was satisfied that she was all soaped up she plopped back down in the water to rinse it off. After getting rid of all the sudds she waded to a tall boulder that sat somewhat in the middle of the hotspring . Remembering that as a child she had been able to sit at the edge of this stone and lean back against it like a chair, she felt the rock with her hands . Rin was surprised that the actual 'seat' was a lot higher than she had remembered it to be but nonetheless she sat anyway.

As a child sitting here would allow the water to reach all the way to her chin. Now as an 17 year old woman she blushed when she realized the water barley touched the tops of her breasts. Laughing at her embarresment she silently scolded herself.

"Stupid, theres no one here. Remember?"

Rin sighed as every muscle in her body started to relax in the warm water. Closing her eyes she let her mind drift off to fantasies of the school year ahead of her. It will surley be one of the best years of her life! She smiled as she imagined Sango and Miroku finally get together , and laughed out loud when the scene turned into Sango slapping him, like always, for not keeping his hands to himself.

"Maybe I should just leave them alone" she giggled.

After twisting her black, silk waves into a messy knot on her head, she closed her eyes again and leaned her head back on the smooth stone behind her. Her mind running away again.

The demon in hiding noticed this and strained to keep the growl in his chest as bay. To see his Rin in the submissive stance made his nostrils flare and his hands tighten as a fought the urge to come out from his secret place behind a tree a few yards away. It had been a long time since the day he had said his goodbye to Rin. Back then she had been only 15 summers old. Not quite a woman, but also not a child.

'Now', he thought as he breathed in the scent of the woman that was carried to him by the wind. 'She's definitely a woman.' The Great demon smirked as he thought about what would be taken place in the near future for Rin and himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, i know its been a LONG time since ive updated, but im back on the wagon lol<strong>

**I fixed the first 2 chapters and combined them into one and im also working on the next chapter, its a lot easier with a laptop! Haha.**

****Please review and tell me what you think:)** Ill give a special shout out to my 15th and 18th reviewer (my favouite numbers!)**

**see ya soon**

**Love,InaCuddles3**


End file.
